A little change can go a long way
by mochabubble
Summary: [Hitsuhina] COMPLETED Hitsugaya's going through puberty. Hinamori luvs Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Luvs hinamori. When the swords get their word in, chaos breaks loose! What will Yamamoto say?I suck at summaries..
1. Hitsugaya's Illness?

Hello readers… I felt like writing today… I will write some hitsuhina… yay!!! gets tomatoes thrown at because her stories suck

." o.k. then… lets begin!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach lolz…

P.S. the beginning is angsty… but don't worry. It gets happy in the middle… this is a multi chaptered fic.

oooOOOooo

I was trailing after her, feeling so helpless. She was using shunpo to get to their old home in Rukongai. I noticed that she changed directions slightly, and I knew where she was going. She was heading toward the large cliff at the edge of the forest.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, telling her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. She only kept telling me to go away.  
We approached the cliff, and that's where she stopped.

"Shiro-chan, I love you, but next to Aizen's side is where I belong."

She turned around, and stepped off the cliff. I lunged at her, but she slipped away. Tears were falling from her face.

"Shiro-chan," she said faintly, only to be drowned out by the wind.

She slipped farther down, and I could only watch in horror. Her pale face and her amber eyes looking at me in pain and grief.

"Hinamori!" I screamed, but it did no good. She was lost from me, and she would never be back. My best friend from Rukongai, the person I became a taichou for, the one person I truly loved was gone. I lost her to Aizen.

oooOOOooo

Hitsugaya woke with a start, dripping in cold sweat after he thought he lost her. Slowly, Hitsugaya came back to reality and realized that Aizen was long dead (well… long meaning 3 years) and Hinamori saw the truth. Hinamori herself even participated in the final battle since everyone who achieved bankai were required, to Hitsugaya's dismay, by Yamamoto- taichou, including himself if necessary.

Well, its time to get up. Today's Aizen's death anniversary celebrat- I mean remembrance Hitsugaya thought dryly. (Ironically enough, it was also the same day that he faked his death so long ago, sending Soul Society into complete and utter chaos.) However, his body disobeyed and went back to sleep. When he woke up, he was shocked to see the clock reading 9:00 A.M. _Oh shit!!! I'm late to work… for the first time in my entire life! Matsumoto better still be asleep… or…_

Hitsugaya couldn't even finish this thought after he got dressed to look in the mirror and check his uniform. His taichou's haori was getting short! _What? Why the –insert swear word here- is my haori too short! Did Matsumoto shrink it to mock my height? Grrrr… MATSUMOTO!!!_ Hitsugaya didn't even notice how moody he's gotten.  
oooOOOooo

Hitsugaya arrived in record time to his office where he saw his fuku-taichou sitting at her desk, for once doing paper work, and grinning like a cat.

"Why taichou! Do you know how late you are? My my, that's not proper behavior is it ne taichou??"

"Matsumoto… shut the hell up"

Sadly, it did not have the venomous effect that he wanted it to have since his voice cracked right in the between 'the' and 'hell'.

"Ara, taichou… do shita? (Oh taichou, what happened?) Cat caught you tongue?"

"Matsumoto…"

Still, his voice was being evil and made his usually deathly whisper sound like a squeaky little girl. This was obviously too much for Matsumoto to take and she burst out laughing.

"Taichou maybe you should see Unohana to see what's wrong with you. You never know. You maybe sick." Matsumoto replied cheerfully, since she knew exactly what was "wrong" with her cute, not so little anymore, taichou

"Fine, I will" replied Hitsugaya and surprisingly, his voice didn't crack during this, but kept a fairly odd pitch that was not pleasing to the human ear.

Histugaya bolted out the door and used shunpo to get to the fourth division at record time.

oooOOOooo

When Hitsugaya arrived there, Unohana said she was already expecting this visit.

"I have already noticed during our meetings that you are going through what humans call…"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"no need to be alarmed Hitsugaya-taichou. It will be done soon. It is very rapid."

"but… but…"

"No buts Hitsugaya-taichou… oh and for regulation, I will need to make you watch this informational video. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask."

oooOOOooo

After the video, Hitsugaya definitely didn't have any question.. He didn't even want to open his mouth after what he saw in the so called 'required' video. That should have been used on Aizen to kill him. God knows that that would be a painful and disturbing death which was very fitting for the three year departed Aizen. What was even worse, he saw Hinamori on his way back. Well, seeing her wasn't bad, but really, after that, and human contact would be.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I looked for you everywhere."

"Oh… Hinamori."

"Umm… you want to go out on a picnic today… since today was when Aizen-taich… I mean Aizen died?"

Knowing how important Aizen was to her, he couldn't refuse. It would break her heart and lead her to hate him for life.

"Sure Hinamori."

Hitsugaya was also trying to control his voice, but that all failed him as his voice cracked violently on the 'Hinamori'.

"Shiro-chan, are you o.k.? are you sick? I'll take you to Unohana taichou."

"HELL NO!!!! Don't take me back there!!!"

"Wait… what? What did she do to you? Unohana taichou wouldn't do anything to harm you, you know.

"Well… once you see that… VIDEO in her office…"

"Oh… that? You didn't watch it when you were at school?"

"No… I skipped too many grades."

"Oh…" and Hinamori burst out laughing.

_I do like the sound of her laughter… _Hitsugaya thought as he was being annoyed the hell out of by Hinamori.

"Fine then. I'm going to go finish my paperwork."

"I'll come by for our picnic!"

"Yhea… whatever."

_Hitsugaya-kun is sure getting moody, _Hinamori thought with a small smile as she walked away. _Puberty… and about time his hormones kicked in. I thought it would never happen. _

oooOOOooo

Well... your tourture is over... lolz... please review if you want to see what happens during the picnic. 2 reviews before i update. hope you liked . The beginning... i know it seems a bit sudden, but i liked that drabble and no one liked it when i posted it by itself (they said oh catch up... Hinamori didnt die. she's in a coma. I KNOW THAT!!! I GO BY THE MANGA SO SCREW ALL YOU ANIME ONLY PEOPLE WHO THINK THEY KNOW MORE OF THE PLOT LINE THAN ME CUZ I'M ALL UP TO THE LATEST CHAPTER OF BLEACH SO TAKE THAT!) so i turned it into a dream. lolz... so hope you enjoyed.

O.K i need my pill now ,

mochabubble


	2. The Picnic Part I

Hello ppl!!! Next chapter is here!! Thanks to the wonderful 7 people who reviewed!! And 10 people who put me on alert… That was 4 more than I expected! Well… here's the next chapter. I present, The Picnic!!! (sorry this chapter's kinda short… I was trying to add more description THANK YOU REVIEWER WHO TOLD ME THAT!!! I LUV YOU!!! Yay! gives cookies

Oh and p.s. **Bold** is Hyourinmaru talking… yes… I've included him in here!! XD enjoy this awful piece… if you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… short, sweet and to the point.

oooOOOooo

Hitsugaya sat at his dull office, watching the clock anxiously for noon to come. He really couldn't concentrate on his paperwork since his thought pattern instead of _paperwork, paperwork, paperwork boredom, paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, ECT, _Was_ paperwork, Hinamori, Hinamori, some more Hinamori, and then paperwork. _He usually didn't think much of his childhood friend, even when they had a date… ehem… I mean "meeting".

_Why the hell can't I get her out of my mind! I have paperwork to do! _

**You know why Toushiro… I've told you before, yet you still don't listen to me. **

_Shut up you stupid dragon!_

**Now, is that how you talk to your sword Toushiro?**

_I can talk to you any way you want._

**Ahh… you really are going through adolescence… talking back to your elders like that… you probably think that I'm your authority figure and you want to show that you can stand on your own…**

_YOU'RE NOT MY PHSYCHAITRIST! _

**No, but I know you better than you do yourself. I know what's going on in that head of yours and what you keep locked deep inside your mind. You know, as your psychiatrist…**

_YOU'RE NOT MY PHSYCHAITRIST YOU DAMNED DRAGON!!_

**I know. I'm only saying that to get you angry…**

_Grrr_

**Now… as your psychiatrist, I say that it is not healthy to keep all of those emotions inside of you. You're going to burst like a bubble if you don't talk about your feelings…**

_twitch twitch you really like to annoy me don't you?_

**Now… it's all in good nature… I really just want to help. Your inner world is really getting annoying. With your mood swings, it's turning from sunny to raining to blizzards every 10 minutes! You know, as your sword, I only have your health in mind, really. Now to the point… there's this one weather pattern that I just can't STAND!! Your world turns completely pink and there's all these sakura blossoms flying around. Toushiro… if you don't tell her… I'm going to go MAD! **

_I…I have no clue what you are talking about…_

**Wow… you really are an idiot…**

_Is that anyway to talk to your wielder? I could lock you up with the practice swords and see how you like that!_

**Nope… you wouldn't do that because what is something happened to your precious Momo and you couldn't protect her?**

…_I could use Kidou…_

**Both you and I know that your strong point is sword technique… you Kidou has gotten better though… But to the point, TELL HER! Or I will tell Tobiume and she can tell Hinamori. **

_Fine… you win… what do you want me to do?_

**ARE YOU THAT STUPID!! Just tell her at the picnic today!**

_Picnic? But… I'm… I'm… scared…_

**The great Hitsugaya-taichou who battled countless Hollows, Menos Grandes, Araccnars, Ichimaru, Tousen and Aizen is scared of his childhood friend REJECTING HIM???? I should tell all the other swords what a coward you really are…**

_Fine… picnic… tells her…wait… HOW do I tell her? I mean… it's really hard… and _

**sigh you'll know when the moment comes… **

_sigh fine…_

oooOOOooo

"Shiro-chan. Shiro-chan… SHIRO-CHAN!!!"

"Wha-a?"

"You were staring off into space and I was here for a while. What were you thinking about?"

"Hyourinmaru."

"Oh… what. He was probably just offering advice about something useful."

"I guess it can be considered 'useful' advice."

niko! (smile) "Let's go then!"

oooOOOooo

They arrived to their usual picnic spot. It was a nice grassy hill overlooking a nice forest with a lake. Oh the hill, there was a tall peach tree. It was always the perfect temperature there, never too hot, never too cold. At night, the hill had an unobstructed view of the stars, making it perfect for star gazing. Hinamori always thought that place was romantic, but she knew Hitsugaya would never do anything. That's why she decided she should be the first one to make a move, and today was the perfect day to do it.

"We're here!"

"Yhea…"

"Isn't it really pretty here Shiro-chan? It gets better each year! And the peaches are ripe! Don't they look good?"

"First of all, its Hitsugaya-taichou. Second, watermelons reign supreme over peaches!"

"You don't like peaches?"

"I like some peaches…"

**Smooth move Toushiro. **

_Shut up dragon!_

**Fine, but don't forget what I said…**

"Shiro-chan?"

"Hnn?"

"You dozed off again…"

"Oh yhea… just… thinking about… stuff…"

"Oh."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Race you to the lake?"

"You're on!"

For a human, the lake would be very far away… about 3 miles, but since they were shinigami, they had shunpo which definetly made things faster.

"No fair shiro-chan! You always win!"

"Baka. I'm a taichou remember? Of course I'll win."

"I've been training all year though!"

"Well so have I"

"You smiled!!"

"No-o… I just moved my mouth in an upward direction…"

rolls eyes "Whatever you say Shiro-chan"

Hinamori jumped into the clear pool splashing Hitsugaya along the way.

"Oi! Watch where you're splashing!"

"You can't to anything about that now right? Your haori's all wet so why don't you just come in?"

"You asked for it!"

Hitsugaya actually enjoyed swimming. The water was cool and refreshing just like ice.

"Hinamori! Where are you! You don't think you can get away with splashing me-gha!"

laughing "The great 10th division taichou, can't even protect himself from being splashed in the water!"

"You could be a taichou to you know. You would be a lot better than Kurosaki. He's rude, unpredictable, annoying and not to mention…"

"Taller than you?"

"What?"

"You don't like him because he's taller than you."

"I'm growing…"

"Pft… you're still short."

"You're one to talk… I'm taller than you!"

"1 cm doesn't count."

"Yes it does!"

"You're always going to be my little shiro-chan anyways…"

Hitsugaya felt his heart skip a few beats. _I'm HER Shiro-chan! She called me HERS!!_

**You're pathetic.**

_Shut up…_

**Great… now everything's turning pink… again… You know Toushiro… I can only take so much pink. A guy needs a little black or even blue now and then… **

"Dumb dragon…"

"what?"

"Oh… nothing…"

"We've been here a while. Shouldn't we get out before it gets too cold?"

"Awww… little bed wetter Momo scared of a little cold?"

"Easy for you to say… you practically live in the cold…"

"What ever. Lets get out."

Being the smart shinigami they are, they stayed there until they dried before they went off back to the hill.

"Shiro-chan."

"Hn?"

"It's been a while. I'm almost dry anyways…"

"Oh…"

"Want to go back now?"

"O.k."

"Are we back to one word answers again."

"Maybe…"

sigh

"Hinamori…"

"Yhea…"

"Can I tell you something…"

"depends…are you fleeing soul society and going to leave me in tears and ruins?"

o.O "That was oddly specific… and no."

"O.K. then."

"I…i… nevermind…"

"Oh… o.k. then. What to go back up? We haven't eaten anything yet and it's getting dark."

"Sure."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both made it back the the hill in record time. By now, the sun was setting, sending orange and pink streaks across the sky.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The sky…"

"Hmmm…"

"Ne Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Nani?"

Hinamori grabbed the front of his gi and brought herself closer by the second and…

To be continued…

Lolz… yups… not a big cliff hanger… but something unexpected happenes…. So stay tuned for chapter 3 OMG I drew fanart!!!! Its on www.mochabubble. XD yays! But no one has commented… TT only 1 view too… wow… what sad stats… lolz… please review

OVER AND OUT


	3. The Picnic Part II

Hello! Sorry i havent been updating in a while, stupid school's in the way. (-.-) but i've written the next chapter!!! and i'll be writing a Spirited Away story soon, so if you want to read, keep of the lookout! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! Way more people than i thought, and wow... like 16 alerts!!! thats what i call alot!! so thanks for reviewing/alerting/reading!!!

Disclaimer: Dont own bleach

oooOOOooo

From the previous chapter…

_Hinamori grabbed the front of his gi and brought herself closer by the second and…_

oooOOOooo

_What? Is Hinamori going to do what? Wait… what is she doing… she's getting closer!!_ Hitsugaya's heart was racing at top speed. His breathing was quickening as each second, her face loomed closer…

"Hitsugaya…"

"Uhh… ya…"

"You have a smudge on your nose…"

"WHAT?"

"Yups. Here, let me get it off."

Hinamori started rubbing his nose to get the 'smudge' off. _Wow… Tobiume was right… I am a coward. Rangiku-san even said to my face that I was a coward! Well, it was a good excuse… smudge… where did I think of that? But… his reaction was… interesting… maybe he does like me. _

_**OF COURSE HE DOES!!! HYOURINMARU TOLD ME SO AND YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO DO THIS STILL? HOW MANY YEARS MOMO? HOW MANY YEARS?**_

_Umm… no need to scream?_

_**YES THERE IS A NEED TO SCREAM!!! Unlike Hyourinmaru's problem, I'm not having ENOUGH pink… its turning all black… and hint hint, my NAME even states that I'm a flying plum blossom, which means, I'm pink!! Or white… both are nice… but I NEED PINK!!! NO MORE BLA…**_

_SHUT UP!!!_

_**Ohh… I got Momo mad!! (snickers) wow… you do have emotion!! Well… **_

_Please just go away? _

_**Fine… Hitsugaya's just finishing talking to his sword anyways…**_

_How do you know???_

_**I just do… **_

MEANWHILE, HITSUGAYA WITH HYOURINNMARU…

…

_**DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!!!**_

… _(unresponsive)_

_**THINK TOUSHIRO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE… BE A MAN! RESPOND TO HER SOME HOW! Ugh… Tobiume was right… both of you are pathetic…**_

_Hyourinmaru, I was thinking… just about nothing… and I am NOT pathetic! And Hinamori wasn't trying anything… I just had a smudge on my nose…_

_**SMUDGE??? (sigh) do what you want. Just don't forget out deal…**_

_Stupid dragon…_

oooOOOooo

"Oh… erm… your smudge is gone Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oh, yhea… smudge… thanks…"

"No problem…"

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Oh look! The moon's out!"

Indeed, the moon was out. The luminous moon shining with all of the twinkling stars changed the scenery dramatically. The grass was cooler, the trees seemed larger, and the atmosphere was, dare I say it, more romantic.

"Isn't it pretty Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I guess it is…"

"Ne… Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Remember when we were little, we used to watch the moon with Ba-chan?"

"Yhea…"

"And you would eat all the watermelons?"

"Yhea…"

"That was nice…"

"Much more peaceful… and definitely no bastard Aizen…"

"Was Aizen-tai… Aizen that bad?"

"Answer that yourself. He betrayed Soul Society, he sent Arrankaru's after everyone, started a war, nearly destroyed both worlds, and… he nearly killed you."

Hitsugaya looked into her eyes, almost her soul even. His usually cold jade eyes melted into a liquid puddle as he gazed at her face. Hinamori was taken aback how gentle his voice could be when he talked of something, no someone he cared for. This slight revelation was cut short as his liquid jade eyes and his usually stony face turned soft and compassionate, bored into hers.

"I don't think I can ever forgive someone who tried to hurt you Momo. I just can't. Anyone who is willing to hurt such a soft, caring, and kind person deserves to die on my account."

"Hitsugaya…" Her voice was but a mere breathy whisper, being carried away by the gentle breeze running through the grass of the hill the sat on.

"Don't say anything… just… I just wanted you to know that." Once again, his shields were up, and he returned to his usual composure. Hinamori, however, was overjoyed by the fact that, even if it was for less that a minute, He opened up to her and showed her what really went through his mind.

"Arigato, Shiro-chan"

"It was nothing… Momo… just…"

"No Hitsugaya, it meant everything."

Hitsugaya's heart fluttered as he heard her passionate, yet soft spoken words.

"Umm… Hinamori, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Well… I uh… reallylikeyouHinamoributifyoudontfeelthesameitsalright."

"Umm… could you repeat that a bit slower?"

"Well… I really like you Hinamori… but if you don't feel the sam…"

It took a while for Hitsugaya to figure out how he was silenced, but once his mind registered what was happening, he found that it was the most pleasant way possible. He adjusted his body so they were both much more confortable as they resumed their kissing. She tastes delicious, Hitsugaya thought, like peaches, candy, hmmm and something else. They would have continued, but there was this need called Oxygen and their lungs were currently protesting at their state.

They parted slowly, as if they were in a dream, but if it was a dream, it would have been a pleasant one. The moon shone down on them, illuminating the new found couple with it's soft glow.

"Hitsugaya… I really like you too…"

Hitsugaya smiled, actually smiled and…

"I'm glad."

oooOOOooo

A/N

sorry, fluffyness overuse... well... hope you enjoyed and dont worry, its not over yet!!! How will the rest of Soul Society react to this??lolz... and as i mentioned before, i'm coming out with my next ful length story. Its Spirited Away... lolz... so if you wanna read, tune in. I'll have it out sometime next week or the week after. so thanks for readin!

over and out

Mochabubble


	4. Matsumoto's Doing

Hello! I'm sorry! I didn't update in forever! School has been hectic, but it paid off. I have straight A's again and no A-!! And like 2 A+ I'm happy. . well, hope you enjoy. GOMEN NASAI if it sucks and for not updating!! I'm really sorry!!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but I'm related to Noriyuki Abe… look him up .

_Previous Chapter:_

_They parted slowly, as if they were in a dream, but if it was a dream, it would have been a pleasant one. The moon shone down on them, illuminating the new found couple with its soft glow._

"_Hitsugaya… I really like you too…"_

_Hitsugaya smiled, actually smiled and…_

"_I'm glad."_

oooOOOooo

Hitsugaya stood up and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted.

"We should go back Hinamori…"

"Ya, we should…"

They both stared into each others eyes as time flew by.

"Ummm… so want to go now Hitsugaya?"

"Uhh… sure…"

They both slowly started walking, through the forest, back to Seireitei, hand in hand. The tall trees hung over the couple as the moon guided their way. Stars twinkled in the sky as they walked along.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think people will say about us?"

"Ummm… we can not tell them…"

"But that wouldn't be fair…"

"Do we have to think about this now Momo?"

"Yes, we do, unless the mighty Ju-ban-tai-taichou is too scared to face the evil shinigami of Seireitei."

"I'm not scared of them, just… well…"

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes! You have no clue what the HELL she's going to say!"

"Sou ne, taichou who knows what I will say?" –Matsumoto

"Rangiku-san!"

"Matsumoto! You should be back there doing paperwork!"

"It's been taken care of."

"Umm… Rangiku-san, why are you here?"

"Oh, just to pick you guys up!"

"Matsumoto…"

"Yes taichou?"

"You better run…"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know how long you'll live. Might as well try to extend your life by a few seconds by running."

"Shiro-chan!"

"Nani, Momo?"

"That's mean!"

"And…"

"Rangiku-san means well."

"(Twitch) I'm sure she does."

"Please Shiro-chan?"

'Yhea taichou, listen to you girl friend"

"Grrr… fine…"

"Oh and taichou?"

"Yes…"

"I got everything on camera, so if you ever want to give me paperwork, just remember who has evidence of what you did today."

"We… we didn't do anything!"

"Sou desu yo, Rangiku-san, we didn't do anything!"

"(wicked grin) Oh? What about that confession, and the kiss?"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned bright red

"Errr… Matsumoto?"

"Yes?"

"What is a camera?"

"Oh it's this device that Rukia brought back! It's something that takes pictures really fast and it plays the picture at once. You know those things we watched called movies taichou, yup well that's the one I made here with you guys!"

"(Eye twitch) Matsumoto…"

"Yes?"

"Hand over the camera…"

"Wait shiro-chan, maybe Rangiku-san won't show anyone…"

"You really thing that Mom… I mean Hinamori?"

"Yes… right Rangiku-san?"

"Well, we'll see…"

"Please Rangiku-san? I'm your friend remember!"

"Hai Hai I'll agree to you, but if taichou makes me do more paperwork as usual… (None) then who knows what will happen!"

oooOOOooo

_One month later…_

Hinamori walked through Hitsugaya's office doors.

"Shiro-chan!"

"Hn?"

"I have lunch!"

"Shouldn't you be at your division doing paperwork?"

"I finished it all. It seems like I get such little paperwork. Or it could just be that I work fast… I don't know…"

"(guilty look) Uh… I don't know anything about that…"

Hinamori walked over to his desk and put the obento-bako onto his desk.

"You should eat… I'll help with your paperwork."

"Umm… Hinamori you don't have too…"

"Oh, its fine."

For five minutes, Hitsugaya ate in silence on the couch, praying to any God that was out there that Hinamori would find the stack of paperwork that would probably greatly upset her. Sadly, the Gods were not on his side.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Erm… yes…"

"Why is there half of the 5th Division's paperwork here?"

"Umm… it was mixed up with mine? Hehehe…"

"Shiro-chan."

"Fine, I asked for it, but it's only because I don't want to see you overwork yourself. Your taichou's lazy and doesn't do anything. He's always hanging around Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kurosaki-taichou isn't too bad. You don't like him because he calls you Toushiro."

"Of course! He should show me some respect. I'm much older than him."

"Not by human standards. Also, you're shorter than him."

"Not by much! I've told you that I've been growing!"

"Right…"

"I'm taller than you!"

"That's beside the point… give me back my paperwork."

"But…"

"Starting tomorrow, I want all of 5th division's paperwork at the 5th division's office, not the 10th division, the 5th division. Got it?"

"Fine Momo."

"Good."

Hinamori walked over to Hitsugaya and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hitsugaya, however, had different plans. He flipped her over to the other side of the couch so she was facing him, and attacked her lips feverously. Hinamori was startled at his fierceness, but soon responded back by wrapping her arms around his waist. It kept getting more and more passionate until…

"Taichou, shouldn't you be doing that after hours?"

"Matsumoto! We… err… weren't doing anything!"

"Right…"

"You know, there is a rule about taichous and fuku-taichous not dating… I wonder how Yamamoto Sou taichou would react to this…"

"What… but, Kurosaki and Kuchiki, and Kyoraku and Nanao, and you and Ichimaru and…"

"Well… Yamamoto has to approve of all of them. Good thing I gave him that tape. He'll probably get to you some time today."

"Matsumoto… you said you would keep it a secret you good for nothing fuku-taichou!"

"It wouldn't be a secret for long since you two can't keep your hands to yourselves."

"Ummm… Rangiku-san…"

"Yes Hina-chan?"

"Did Yamamoto Sou taichou approve of your and Ichimaru's relationship?"

"No, but that was after the war."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, he'll approve."

"Thank you Rangiku-san."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the office.

"Permission to enter Hitsugaya Taichou."

"Permission granted."

"Yamamoto-Genryusai Sou taichou has requested you and Hinamori Fuku-taichou's presence. It would be best met with utter haste."

"Understood. You are dismissed."

"Hou!"

oooOOOooo

OMG I didn't update in forever! Well… how you like the new plot? I know, it sucks. But I came up with writers block when my original idea was horrible and refused to cooperate. Well… hope you enjoyed .

Mochabubble


	5. The Meeting

O.k.… well… I have had a huge depression, no friends, stressed out with school, my extracurricular activities, but, now, that's all gone!!! I'm so sorry that I didn't update in like two months, but really, I was an emotional wreak and I had no time…

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND OR ALERTED MY STORY. COOKIES FOR ALL!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but my uncle directs it. (He's the director)

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the office._

"_Permission to enter Hitsugaya Taichou."_

"_Permission granted."_

"_Yamamoto-Genryusai Sou taichou has requested you and Hinamori Fuku-taichou's presence. It would be best met with utter haste."_

"_Understood. You are dismissed."_

"_Hou!"_

oooOOOooo

"Shiro-chan, I think we need to go…"

"Errrr… ya… Matsumoto, I want all of that paperwork done by the time I get back."

"But taichou! There (gasp) 30 sheets of paperwork!! That'll take me days, months, YEARS!"

"Shut up and do it."

Hitsugaya didn't wait for Matsumoto's reply as he stepped out the door. His mood was increasingly darkening with each step he took away from the safety of his office.

"Shiro-chan, relax."

"Hinamori! You were there?"

"I was walking right next to you."

"I'm sorry… it's just that so many things could go wrong…"

"I know… but Yamamoto-taichou will be kind. I know it!"

Hinamori gave Hitsugaya a quick kiss on the cheek and held his hand as they walked toward the first division head quarters. In their gloom, they didn't notice the clear blue sky wishing them luck, or the curious glances from other shinigami that they passed along the way. After what seemed like an eternity, they entered the large doors into the first division headquarters.

Upon entering, they were immediately greeted by the first division fuku taichou.

"Yamamoto Sou-taichou has been waiting, Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fuku taichou. Please follow me."

They were lead into the heart of the first division. Though they come here often, they took a sharp turn away from their usual path of the paperwork sifting section. Instead, they were led to the balcony area where the old taichou kept his office.

"If there are no further inquiries, I will take my leave. Good day Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fuku taichou."

Hesitantly, they waited in front of the sliding door.

In unison, they said, "Permission to enter?"

"Permission granted Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fuku taichou."

"Hou"

They slid open the door and walked into the office.

"Hello. My, it seems you have grown much since the last captain's meeting."

"If I may interrupt, I believe the last captain's meeting was only a few hours ago."

"I do think that you are correct, but you have shot up in the past month. By the way, congratulations on your new growth. I believe that it probably has made commanding new members to your division simpler."

"Much…"

"Now onto more pressing matters, I believe you both know the reason for being here."

"Yes we do Yamamoto-Sou-taichou." Hitsugaya replied promptly.

"Well then, if that is the case, I will tell you that I have already made my decision."

Hitsugaya stood there, putting his icy demeanor on, but was an emotional wreak in the inside.

_What if he says that he doesn't approve? What do I do __what the hell do I do?_

**Chill out Hitsugaya, I think that he will approve.**

_How do you know?_

**Well, he approved of Ichigo and Rukia, why not you two?**

_Well who knows of that reason?_

**Just shut up and listen. **

oooOOOooo

_In Hinamori's Mind…_

_Tobiume! What am I going to do? What if he doesn't approve? And, and and…_

**Shut up and listen to me child. I believe that Yamamoto-Sou taichou will be fair in making his decision.**

_But what if he's still upset at me for believing in Aizen all this time?_

**He won't hold that against you if that's what bothering you. He is fair and many already approve, so if he didn't, he would face much protest. **

_But that still doesn't guarantee anything!_

**To steal a dear friend's line, just shut up and listen.**

oooOOOooo

End of chapter 5

O.k. I know it was short but I wrote it while I was studing for finals. Next chapter should be up soon as I have LOADS of free time now. Thank you to all of you who has patiently waited for this chapter and once again I apologize for my tardiness.

mochabubble


	6. The Verdict

O.k. I've been busy so I'm sorry I haven't replied to any reviews!!! T.T Summer School's really boring… and ballet is eating up my life!!! Its 12:00-4:00 minimum every day!!! So I finally decided my verdict for the couple :-) please enjoy!!!

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVORITED AND READ!!! I LUV YOU GUYS!!! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… Belongs to Kubo Tite… but… I have tons of Bleach merchandise courtesy of my awesome uncle!! D

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Previously: Basically, they went to the office and Yamamoto's going to give his verdict on the relationship._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Now Hitsugaya-Taichou, Hinamori- Fuku taichou… after careful consideration, I have decided…"

Hitsugaya's heart was racing by now. His breathing was unsteady and labored, just as if he had just killed/ cleansed 50 arrancars.

"...Not to approve of you relationship."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe his ears. He turned and looked at Hinamori, and was pained to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Allow me to explain. Both of you are very mature for you age, and some of the highest ranking and most powerful in Soul Society. However, I believe that you both are too young to be married."

"MARRIED?!?!" Both Hinamori and Hitsugaya exclaimed with great shock.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto Sou Taichou, but Hinamori and I have had no intention of getting married," stated Hitsugaya.

"It's true Yamamoto Sou Taichou. May I ask who has given you this idea," offered Hinamori.

"Well, it was your fuku taichou Hitsugaya taichou. She came into my office with a video camera and said that that moment was right before your proposal. Then, I notified all the other captains and we have come to the earlier conclusion."

"………… MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please, Hitsugaya-taichou, please do not leave. Deal with you fuku-taichou later. I'm sure she had a good reason behind all of this. Now I would like to clarify what stage your relationship is actually in."

"Umm… Well, Yamamoto-Sou taichou, I can answer that," Hinamori said, trying to easy the strain on Hitsugaya for the moment. Hitsugaya looked at her gratefully, knowing that he wouldn't be able to speak about such a delicate subject with the Sou Taichou.

"Actually, we just started dating not long ago. It really hasn't progressed much farther than… ummm…"

"That is all that is necessary Hinamori fuku-taichou. Now, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori-fuku taichou, you are both excused."

"Thank you." They both solemnly replied.

"By the way, I do approve of both of you dating, as do the other captains."

Hitsugaya cracked a small smile as they left the building hand in hand.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Later that day…_

"MATSUMOTO!! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING???"

(imagine Chibi Hitsugaya hitting chibi Matsumoto on the head with Hyourinmaru)

"Whaa!!(whack) But taichou!! I was drunk!! (smack) And it's no fun keeping a secret… especially with you two making out on the sofa all the time!!!! (twitch)NOO!! Taichou!!! You can't freeze me in a pillar of ice with Hyourinmaru!! It's against the rules!!!!! Wai!!! I don't even have Haineko with me!! GHAAAA!!!"

Hinamori was standing outside of the door to the office, contemplating on whether it was safe to enter the premises or not. Deciding on the latter, she left giggling at her boy friends tactics and her drunken friend.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

I know… a crappy ending… but really, I have no motivation… there's just a ton of crap going on in my life now… and ya…… T.T

I'm really sorry that its really short... i'm a horrible person

T.T


End file.
